Xiaghreb
Xiaghreb of the Third House was a daemon that was a follower of the Chaos God Tzeentch. Though a daemon and this genderless due to being an aspect of Chaos made manifest, he prefers to present himself as a male. Xiaghreb is a lower-order daemon and thus is located fairly low on the order of power. Xiaghreb is native to EUS-1840, a universe that contains the Ruinous Powers and the Imperium of Man. Like all daemons, he has a hatred for the psychic being known as the Anathema. In 3241, Xiaghreb was dispatched by Tzeentch himself or his higher-order daemons to investigate a task force of UNSC vessels arriving from the Home Universe to seek a weapon to fight the Prisoner. Biography Due to being a daemon in nature, Xiaghreb's age is impossible to actually place, first of all being a manifestation of Chaos, and secondly as he is a denizen of the Immaterium - or the Warp as it is also known - time has very little meaning to those within. It is believed though that Xiaghreb came about at around the same time as his master Tzeentch, which is believed to be around the Renaissance in EUS-1840, which could potentially place him at around 44,000 years old at the very least, however, a primordial spirit given form by Tzeentch. As a lower order spirit, daemons like Xiaghreb are not given very much dominion over Chaos. Over the millennia, Xiaghreb watched his master's plans unfold. He held undying loyalty to Tzeentch over the other Chaos Gods. For the longest time, he was proud to serve the strongest of the Ruinous Powers up to the rise of Khorne as the strongest of the quadrumvirate. Even after Khorne took over he performed the duties of his Lord with great zeal. Xiaghreb's purpose was to serve as a communications conduit to transmit the orders of his master or higher order daemons to Chaos Cultists primarily. He spoke through others, rarely appearing as he actually did as his appearance drove many weaker-willed Humans mad trying to comprehend him. Xiaghreb possessed individuals when he chose to speak. In 227.M32, Xiaghreb possessed a planetary governor of the world Golgorath II to give an ultimatum to the isolated Human population to either join with his master or perish under a Chaos invasion. Golgorath II was destroyed via Exterminatus after a Chaos invasion was quashed by a Dark Angels deployment. Approximately 175 million Humans that could have been absorbed into the forces of Chaos were wasted, angering Xiaghreb, but not even causing his master to blink. He had expected them to resist and he had expected the planet to be destroyed. Each step was another in Tzeencth's plans to have the Imperium burn their own worlds. One less garrison would help in the long run. In December of 399.M35, Xiaghreb was tasked to possess a member of the crew of a strange task force that had arrived in his world unexpectedly. Tzeentch, unaware of the implications was instantly curious and dispatched Xiaghreb to seek information. The daemon of the Third House found the body of a weaker-willed person aboard the crew, a Mobian named Hanna Sneijder. He immediately shunted Sneijder from her body to speak to the crew, and only when he had spoken to the crew and learned of the Prisoner's existence in other worlds did he return the woman's soul to her. Tzeetch had 'borrowed' it to show to Nurgle, who immediately lusted after it. Xiaghreb stated he would keep attention to the task force as they were now 'part of the plan' to keep things interesting for the Chaos Gods, and keep the Prisoner from destroying the Humans of his galaxy. Unbeknownst to him, if the people of the Anathema were harmed, then the Chaos Gods would fail, leaving all the power of that world unclaimed. Personality To say that a daemon has a personality would be somewhat misleading as they are not beings in the strictest sense of understanding. Xiaghreb had motivation to do tasks that were set to him. In the shapeless mess that was the Warp, he was called to duty, being dispatched to parts of the real world to witness changes as they happened, to occasionally speak to Chaos Cultists, and give warnings to populations of his Lord's influence. In that he performed it with pride. He believed in the power of his master greatly, and he found some amusement when possessing the body of Sneijder, as he was able to see the world through her limited senses, but he found some interest in this. Trivia * Despite being a weak daemon, Xiaghreb had knowledge of the Prisoner, as it was an aspect of Chaos, albiet one the Chaos Gods believed they dealt with. * His main means of communication with the 'real' universe was through possession of individuals. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:40k